


dollar boy, dollar game

by clxude



Series: fifty cent glow stick au [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, S3 spoilers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vomiting, another example of things claude doesn't have time to write but did anyway, but not graphic; just hinata being hinata, glow stick au, saltine crackers, shiratorizawa match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has been falling for Goshiki Tsutomu since the get go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about including the donald trump/moon art work in the sendai gym, but in all honestly no one deserves that
> 
> betaed by sarcasticspacenerd!! 
> 
> other parts of this au can be found at "50 cent glow stick romance" and "50 cent soda pop date", but reading them isn't necessary to understand this fic!

Shouyou’s stomach aches. It always does before a game, but today, it feels less like anxiety raging war in his intestines and more like excitement bubbling up until he feels like he’s being strangled. 

 

The bus turns, and Shouyou tightens his grip on the armrests as he fights down a gag. Cars don’t bother him, planes have never been an issue, but something about buses and their wide movements leaves his internal organs miles behind. 

 

“If you throw up,” Kageyama says sleepily, eyes still shut, “please aim away from me.”

 

“Shut up, Bakayama!” Shouyou retorts. Instead of sounding vicious and fierce, it comes out sounding more like a croak. “I’ll throw up on you if I want to.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes snap open, back ramrod straight, suddenly wide awake. “You  _ won’t.” _

 

“I won’t!” Shouyou squeaks before scooting as far away as he can. “I promise I won’t!”

 

“Good.” Kageyama settles back down in his seat, eyes falling shut. “I won’t set to you if you do.” 

 

…

 

As Karasuno crowds off the bus, the feeling in the middle blocker’s stomach only grows worse. He feels wobbly on his feet, a bit lightheaded, his throat parched. 

 

“Are you feeling alright, Hinata-kun?” Takeda-sensei asks, concern clear in his voice. 

 

“I’m...fine,” he whispers. Something over the teacher advisor’s shoulder has caught his attention - the Shiratorizawa boys volleyball team bus. 

 

Ushiwaka is here.

 

The feeling in Shouyou’s stomach grows exponentially in the space of a few heartbeats, and before he’s aware of what’s happening, he throws up in the parking lot, the brunt of it landing a scant few inches away from Takeda-sensei’s shoes.

 

“Oh,” the teacher says, his voice small before he smiles. “Well, I suppose it can’t get much worse than this, can it, Hinata-kun?”

 

Ukai comes to stand beside them and claps the teacher’s back. “You’re right about that, sensei. I doubt Hinata-kun has much of anything left to hurl.”

 

Hinata throws up again.

 

“It would seem you spoke too soon, coach,” Tsukishima says, completely serious. 

 

Hinata doesn’t even have the energy to fight fucking Tsukishima Kei.

 

…

 

Hinata sits on the steps of the bus for a few minutes, sipping from a bottle of water and eating small bites of saltines to help steady his stomach. His hands feel a bit jittery from hunger, and while he wants nothing more than to just shove the entire package of crackers into his mouth, he knows from experience that doing so will only make his stomach worse.

 

“Are you feeling better, Hinata?” the captain asks, Sugawara at his side. 

 

He nods and continues to munch on his crackers. Takeda-sensei cleared him to play, but only after he ate all of the saltines -  _ slowly  _ \- and drank the entire bottle of water. 

 

“Do you think you’re well enough to play?” Sugawara inquires. 

 

“Of course!” Shouyou shrieks, pieces of cracker flying in every direction. “I want to help the team go to nationals!”

 

“I’m glad,” the setter smiles kindly. “Yacchan was very worried about you.”

 

Shouyou nods his head frantically, understanding completely. The manager often becomes just as nervous as him, and seeing him get sick wouldn’t help matters any. During a game, there wasn’t much she was able to do, but Shouyou wanted her to be able to enjoy watching Karasuno play without worrying about him. 

 

“Are you ready to head over to the gymnasium?” Daichi asks.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

…

 

Ushijima is waiting for them at the entrance. Kageyama and Shouyou share a single look before walking up to him, stopping once they’re a few feet away. 

 

“Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio. I will not lose.”

 

“Neither will we,” Shouyou responds. “I am Hinata Shouyou of the concrete, and I will grow farther than you ever did, Ushiwaka.”

 

The ace doesn’t saying anything right away, face thoughtful, like he is actually thinking about what Shouyou had to say.

 

“I’m afraid that is impossible, Hinata Shouyou. One of us must lose.” He leaves before Shouyou can force him to stay and argue. It annoys the middle blocker, but there’s still the game. He can still force Ushijima Wakatoshi to notice him.

 

Kageyama grits his teeth. Shouyou looks over and can just make out the barest hint of a smile.

 

“Are you ready?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Kageyama answers. “Of course. There’s only one possible outcome, and together, we can achieve it.”

 

They walk into the gym, and Shouyou is ready to play volleyball.

 

Hinata Shouyou is ready to win.

 

…

 

During warm ups, the feeling returns in full force and slowly builds. He tries his best to ignore it - Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei won’t let him play if he’s ill. He would ask Yachi for some Pepto Bismol, but both Asahi-san and Yamaguchi are already popping it as fast they can, shaking and pale as Yachi hands them cups of water to help swallow it down.

 

“Why isn’t the other team here yet?” Tanaka complains. “Fuckin’ champions, thinking they can show up at the last minute and win.”

 

“A team of assholes,” Nishinoya grumbles. “Don’t worry, Ryuu. We’ll kick their asses, and then their managers will all want to transfer to our school!”

 

“Champion team managers,” Tanaka goes starry eyed for a moment. “Not that any of them could compete with Kiyoko-senpai, of course.”

 

“But, of course, Ryuu. If they could - “

 

And suddenly the feeling crests as the other team walks in. Shouyou blanks out for a moment, and all he feels is burning, all he sees is glowing purple light. Someone screams, but he doesn’t know who  - it’s too high to be anyone he’s familiar with. 

 

_ “Hinata - “ _

 

…

 

He wakes up in the gymnasium med room. The room is filled with the scent of nutmeg - strong and oppressive - which comes off as an old design choice to Shouyou. 

 

As he rolls over, the paper covering of the bed rips slightly. The room is small, with curtains hanging at the end of the bed and to the right. 

 

“Hinata Shouyou is no longer unconscious.” 

 

“Ushiwaka-san?” Shouyou looks up at the ace, his eyes blurry. “Why are you here?”

 

Ushijima opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, Daichi sticks his head around the curtain. 

 

“I’m glad to see you awake,” Daichi says as he sits down at the foot of the bed. “Suga and Goshiki-kun were really worried about you.”

 

“Who’s Goshiki?”

 

“Goshiki Tsutomu  is my kohai,” Ushijima supplies. 

 

“Why - “ Shouyou’s brow wrinkles.

 

“Goshiki Tsutomu  and you appear to be soulmates,” Ushijima continues. “You passed out as soon as we walked into the gym. Due to this, he became very concerned for your well being. Since I am your captain, I felt that it was my responsibility to wait  for you to wake up with Sawamura Daichi while the blood was cleaned up.”

 

“My soulmate plays volleyball?” Shouyou sits up quickly. It leaves him feeling dizzy, but he swallows down the urge to throw up again. “And there’s  -  _ blood?”  _

 

“Yes. He is a first year wing spiker.” He pauses for a moment. “The blood is from when Goshiki Tsutomu dove to your side without pulling up his kneepads first. Semi Eita, one of Shiratorizawa’s setters, says it is because he was so overwhelmed with emotions. However, Tendou Satori, my soulmate, says Goshiki Tsutomu  is always this stupid.”

 

That’s so  _ cool!”  _ Shouyou shrieks, still only focusing on volleyball. “How much longer until the game starts? I wanna play. It’ll be like  _ gwah  _ and  _ pow!” _

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good - “

 

“But I wanna play,” Shouyou pouts. 

 

“I agree with Sawamura Daichi. I do not believe it would be in your best interests to play in your current condition.”

 

“But I have to beat Ushiwaka-san!” 

 

Ushijima frowns. “It is true that this is our only opportunity to play against each other.” He turns to Daichi and says, “Hinata Shouyou should play.”

 

“But he passed out!”

 

“Goshiki Tsutomu  will play in the finals match. If he can play, Hinata Shouyou should be able to do so as well.”

 

Daichi sighs and drops his head. “Fine,” he concedes. “But only if Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei clear you.”

 

“Thank you, Daichi-san!” Shouyou screams, throwing himself at his captain for a hug. Once he pulls back, he schools his features and his eyes turn flinty. “I will beat you, Ushiwaka-san.”

 

Ushijima walks away.

 

…

 

Once Shouyou and Daichi return to the center court, warm ups begin. Shouyou feels like everyone is staring at him - the boy who was in the same room as his soulmate for the first time, only to promptly pass out.  Shouyou doesn’t know if the game has started airing yet, but he hopes no one from school will mention it tomorrow. 

 

A ball zooms past his face, dragging him back to the action around him. 

 

“Pay attention, dumbass!” Kageyama yells.

 

_ “You  _ pay attention, Bakayama!” he sticks his tongue before turning around to pick up the volleyball. 

 

He walks a few feet, but before he can pick up the ball, someone hands it to him. The boy has dark hair and a bowl cut, but somehow, the haircut doesn’t look awful on him and instead makes him look younger. 

 

The Shiratorizawa player blushes as he hands Shouyou the ball. In the split second their fingers brush against each other, both of their necks erupt in purple light.

 

“Oh,” Shouyou blinks. “You’re Goshiki Tsutomu.”

 

Goshiki nods. “And you’re Hinata Shouyou.”

 

“Hinata, get your ass over here!”

 

He looks over at Kageyama. “I’ll see you - “

 

Before he can answer, Goshiki is kissing his cheek before scampering off, leaving Shouyou to blush a hundred shades of red. Shouyou’s mouth drops open. He’s not sure what to say, not even quite positive on how to react when his soulmate kisses him on the cheek.

 

“I - “

 

“I’m going to win, Shouyou!” Goshiki yells from his end of the court.

 

Shouyou’s already too far gone. 

 

…

 

The game starts out with Shiratorizawa miles beyond Karasuno. Shouyou knows he isn’t playing as well as usual, but it’s hard for focus when every time his soulmate moves his breath gets caught in his throat and his heart feels fit to burst.

 

One of Goshiki’s  _ \- Tsutomu’s -  _ straights lands a foot in front of Shouyou, but even as Kageyama turns around to yell at him, Shouyou feels like he’s one million miles away. This is  _ his  _ soulmate. Shouyou is so incredibly lucky, to be matched with someone like Goshiki Tsutomu.

 

“Is our wild child getting distracted?” Tsukishima calls from the front row. “Are you going to pass out again? If so, please wait until you sub out for Noya-san.”

 

Shouyou doesn’t reply, which seems to please Tsukishima, if the slight smirk he’s sporting is anything to go by. Shouyou doesn’t care, he just keeps watching Goshiki through the net.

 

…

 

He receives the next spike Goshiki sends his way, and Tanaka sends a spike straight down onto Shiratorizawa’s half of the court.

 

But, for some reason, Shouyou still almost wishes he wasn’t wearing black. 

 

…

 

When the game ends, Shouyou feels like time has frozen all around him. He’s left staring at his hand, at the pinked flesh, purpling at heel. He’s breathing hard, but he feels oddly calm. The world around him is silent. 

 

And then the world comes rushing back, as Daichi scoops up Shouyou, Asahi grabbing his other side. The entire team is screaming, along with all of the students who came out to support Karasuno. 

 

“We’re going to nationals!” Yamaguchi screams, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima. Their necks glow, and while Tsukishima looks annoyed at first, his frown melts away when Yamaguchi kisses him.

 

Eventually, Daichi and Asahi set him back down on the floor. The center court is still filled with noise, as fan cheer and scream. Shouyou turns around to see Goshiki, to see his soulmate.

 

He feels like he might throw up again. 

 

No one from Shiratorizawa moves, not the team, not the students. Their faces are all blank.

 

“I… There’s something I need to do,” the first year says to no one in particular. 

 

He ducks under the net, ignoring the glare the referee sends his way. Tendou Satori cocks an eyebrow when he notices Shouyou, but he doesn’t look overly surprised. Shouyou stops in front of Goshiki, unsure of what to say.

 

“Hinata Shouyou is here, Goshiki,” Ushijima says. Shouyou decides that he likes the ace, and his bluntness. It also helps that he beat Ushiwaka, but whatever.

 

“I saw.” His voice sounds flat and dead, but Shouyou hasn’t heard him speak enough to be certain. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

 

They end up in a random hallway, far enough back that they can’t hear anyone. Shouyou’s cold - sweat has dried on his skin, leaving his uniform tacky and gross. He stares at the industrial  carpeting. It’s speckled with color - grays and blues and - 

 

“Hinata?” Goshiki’s voice sounds small and nervous, no longer his proud shouting from the game, or his emotionless tone from a few minutes previous. “I - I’m glad you won. It’s just, I…”

 

“I’m glad we played against each other. You’re...you’re really good, Goshiki!” He ducks his head, cheeks blushing. “I want to play against you next year as well! So don’t give up, Goshiki!”

 

“I’m not giving up!” And Goshiki is blushing as well, but he no longer sounds nervous and unsure. “I have to beat you as well!” 

 

“Not if I win again!” 

 

And then they’re kissing, clumsy and messy with too sharp teeth and tugged hair. They’re both sweaty and gross but the entire hallway glows lavender. It’s just them, lips and teeth, hard enough to bruise. 

 

They pull away from each other, breathing hard. Eventually, the light of their soulmarks fades to a softer pastel shade. 

 

“I still want to win,” Shouyou whispers.

 

“Too bad I’m going to.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! comments and kudos are always appreciated. I take requests at mother-iwa-chan on tumblr!!


End file.
